Cinta Sepihak
by Jepun Bali
Summary: Bukan hanya terhadap Sakura, tapi juga terhadap Sasuke-Naruto mengalami cinta sepihak. Kenapa bisa jadi begini? cinta memang rumit./ special for SasuNaru day 2011/ RnR.


Di dunia ini ... siapa sih yang tidak tahu kalau cinta sepihak itu menyakitkan? Manusia kalau sudah suka apalagi cinta pasti memiliki rasa ingin memiliki. Begitu juga dengan kasus cinta sepihak. Bedanya di sini, ada salah satu pihak yang tidak akan bisa memiliki walaupun dia sangat ingin memiliki. Sebenarnya perasaan ingin memiliki inilah yang benar-benar bikin sakiiiiiiiiiittt...

Seberapa sakit kah hal itu? Orang yang meskipun telah mengalami suka terus cinta bahkan cinta mati pada seseorang belum tentu mengetahui rasanya. Terkecuali rasa suka dan cinta serta cinta mati itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang objek.

Sayangnya karakter utama kita dalam _fanfict_ ini yaitu Uzumaki Naruto sangat tahu bagai mana sakitnya cinta sepihak tersebut. Entah harus berterima kasih atau justru mengutuk sang objek yang telah membuatnya benar-benar merasakan sakitnya cinta sepihak tersebut. Alih-alih dari semua itu Naruto justru sangat mencintainya (ya iyalah ... kalau nggak cinta mana mungkin terjadi cinta sepihak disini). Dan sang objek—entahlah ... mungkin sang objek **tidak mencintainya **sehingga cerita _fanfict_ ini berakhir dengan kisah cinta Naruto yang sepihak.

Pertanyaannya adalah: sampai kapan Naruto akan bertahan?

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Oneshot _ini di persembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Sepihak © anomelish

**Special for SasuNaru days 2011**

_**WARNING**_**:  
>AU <strong>« _Author Universe_. Itu berarti _fanfict_ ini tidak _canon_, ya kan?  
><em><strong>OOC<strong>_ « _Out of Charakter_. Terutama untuk _charakter_ Sasuke. _Suer_! Susah banget bikin _charakter_ dengan rambut _raven_ ini tetep _in charakter_, bawaannya _OOC_ mulu #plok.  
><em><strong>Typo(s)<strong>_ « Tau kan kalau kesalahan penulisan itu memang sulit untuk di hindari. Tapi tetep stabil kok (?).

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri kebertahanan Naruto dalam menjalani cinta sepihak ini mungkin—sekali lagi mohon ditekankan kata **mungkin** di sini—karena Naruto telah mengalami cinta sepihak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**Dua kali?**

Ada yang bertanya pengalaman pertama Naruto dalam menghadapi cinta sepihaknya? Sayangnya tidak dalam _fanfict_ kali ini. _Fanfict_ ini akan membahas tentang pengalaman Naruto yang kedua kalinya. Pengalaman pertamanya mungkin akan diulas dalam prekuel maupun sekual yang disarankan untuk tidak dinantikan. Namun untuk memperlancar jalannya cerita kali ini akan diberikan sedikit bayangan masa lalu Naruto.

Dulu sekali Naruto jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis bermarga Haruno. Teman yang telah dianggapnya lebih dari saudara sekaligus cinta pertamanya ini memiliki nama panggilan Sakura. Sakura gadis yang cantik dengan surai _pink_ menjuntai sepunggung dan selalu dapat memesona Naruto ketika surai tersebut bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

Gadis pertama yang mau bermain dengannya ini benar-benar talah menjadi gadis pertama yang mampu menyentuh hatinya. Walaupun dalam artian sebenarnya gadis ini lebih sering memberi 'bogeman mentah' ketimbang sentuhan halus. Akan tetapi Naruto selalu menerimanya dan selalu menyukai seluruh perlakuan ehem-kasar-ehem gadis bermata _emerald_ ini.

Disaat yang bersamaan orang kedua—tidak juga! Kita sebut saja orang pertama yang berbarengan datang dengan Sakura untuk bermain dengan Naruto yaitu Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar mencuri dua per tiga perhatian Sakura. Ya! Gadis pink ini lebih menyukai Sasuke ketimbang Naruto.

Sadar akan hal itu dan dengan mengkambing hitamkan bahwa 'cinta tak perlu memiliki' Naruto merelakan Sakura pergi kepangkuan Sasuke.

Ketika itu entah Naruto sadar atau tidak ... tapi sesungguhnya Naruto mulai membelokan persaannya untuk Uchiha Sasuke. **Karena sesuatu dan lain hal.**

_Something good, but nothing better_...

Keputusan Naruto mungkin bagus. Tapi benarkah itu yang terbaik?

Hingga kini Naruto telah menjadi novelis dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai penerbitnya. Sering bertemu namun tetap menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Orang semakin dewasa memang semakin bisa menggunakan topeng yang senang tiasa menutupi kemurnian yang terdapat ketika dulu mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Naruto menutupi perasaannya. Dia tidak dapat mengungkapkannya. Tidak di tempat dia, Sasuke, dan Sakura tinggal sekarang. Indonesia.

"Tuan Naruto! Penerbit kami ingin bertemu dengan, Anda," suara merdu perempuan dengan perawakan semampai, baju serba hitam, dan tentu saja rapi selayaknya pekerja kantoran, seketikam itu mengagetkan lamunan Naruto.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan.

Dia melangkahkan kaki denga gontai hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu yang dia tuju.

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu enggan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Tak bisa kah Naruto memilih tirai dua saja? Oke, ini bukan kuis. Sebenarnya Naruto enggan membuka pintu bukan karena pintu tersebut terbuat dari kaca yang baru saja dibersikan menggunakan 'cling' oleh OB. Lebih dari itu Naruto hanya ingin menghindar untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di dalam ruangan sana. Hal lain yang lebih dari semua itu adalah Naruto hanya ingin menghindari _onyx. _Sebuah bola mata _onyx_ yang Naruto sugestikan dapat membuatnya menjadi tak terkendali.

Bagaimana bisa sebuah _onyx_ dapat melakukan hal semacam itu? Sedangkan di _anime_-nya saja seekor Kyubi tidak mampu membuat Naruto tak terkendali sepenuhnya. Namun kembali lagi pemirsa, ini hanyalah sebuat _fanfict_.

Akhirnya tangan kanan Naruto membuka pintu tersebut perlahan. Tepat ketika sebuah suara—

"Masuk!"—mempersilahkan masuk.

"Saya diminta oleh sekretaris bapak untuk menghadap," Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menelan ludahnya mengatasi rasa gugup yang mulai menghantui, "Ada apa, ya, Pak?" tanya Naruto kemudia sembari mendekati tempat duduk yang tersedia di depan meja sang bos. Secara perlahan Naruto mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi empuk berwarna biru itu.

Sebisa mungkin Naruto tidak bertatapan langsung dengan mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Biar bagaimanapun dia tetap harus menghindari bahaya yang jelas-jelas ada di depannya. Iris _saphire_ miliknya bergerak liar mencari pemandangan yang lebih aman. Walaupun sebenarnya posisi Sasuke tidak berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto karena dia sedang asyik membaca _print-out_ dari novel milik Naruto yang rencananya akan diterbitkan.

"Naruto—" dengan gerak cepat yang dipadukan dengan unsur tiba-tiba Sasuke menatap langsung wajah Naruto. Seketika itu pula tampa sadar wajah Naruto mulai memerah, "—kenapa novelmu yang ini berisikan cerita _'boys love'_? Curhatan, eh?" Sasuke sedikit terkekeh menyebut tentang curhatan itu. Namun itu semua memang benar adanya.

"Bukan begitu, Pak," sanggah Naruto.

"Ini lebih parah! Sudah maho, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pula. Apa kau berencana membuat yang tragis?" Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan sanggahan Naruto, dia justru berkomentar yang begitu—_ngejleeeb_—bagi Naruto.

"Maaf?" ekspresi wajah Naruto jelas mengingikan penjelasan yang lebih dari pria dihadapannya. Namun melihat pria dihadapannya tetap berekspresi datar Naruto mengurungkan niatannya. "Maaf Pak, bukankah sebenarnya komentar Anda itu tidak terlalu penting? Ini hanya cerita fiktif—"

"—Fiktif yang laku di pasaran yang kita butuhkan! Kau ingat kau bekerja di mana, Tuan Naruto?" potong Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik. "Lagi pula untuk apa kau menceritakan kehidupanmu... kau pikir itu menarik?" lanjut Sasuke semakin tajam.

Sangat tajam! Sehingga seakan-akan semua perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke merupakan pisau yang langsung menuju jantung Naruto.

Naruto memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sesak.

"Bapak sadar ... kalau sekarang bapak begitu _out of charakter_? Apa harus selalu seperti ini?"

Memang selalu seperti ini. Disetiap pertemuan mereka tampa sadar kepribadian mereka pun ikut tertukar.

"Memang. Kau memang benar." Sasuke merasa sedikit malu, darah Uchiha-nya tidak mengijinkan Dia mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari ini, tapi ... "—Tapi sampai kapan kau akan menerima saja cinta yang sepihak seperti ini Naruto?"

Oke. Sasuke mulai keluar dari pembahasan awal mereka.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai ...,"

Dan harus diakui Naruto mulai terbawa kedalam pembahasan baru yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Kau harus merasa sakit seperti apa lagi? Hingga kau bisa melepaskan cinta sepihakmu," nada Sasuke perlahan meninggi tampa dia sadari.

"Aku sudah cukup sakit, _Teme_. Bahkan sudah sangat sakit. Tapi bukan berarti rasa sakit itu dapat membuatku melepaskan perasaanku. Meskipun perasaan tersebut hanyalah perasaan yang sepihak," dengan wajah tegak dan yakin Naruto berkata tepat menatap Sasuke.

"Kubilang lupakan! Aku tau kau 'dobe' tapi apakah kau masih belum mengerti?" kini Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"A-pa yang ha-rus ku-me-nger-ti?" tanya Naruto dengan penekanan disetiap kosa katanya, "Bukankah kau telah mengajariku semuanya, kau bilang: 'cinta sepihak adalah perasaan yang spesial. Perasaan spesial tersebut harus dijaga baik-baik. Karena jika tidak, maka perasaan tersebut akan mudah hilang'. Ingat?" cerocos Naruto tampa jeda sedikitpun.

Naruto sedikit mengambil napas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang bergejolak.

'_Kau tau Teme? Karena perkataanmu ketika itu—ketika aku mengalami cinta sepihak terhadap Sakura—ketika itu pula hatiku berbelok padamu.'_ Guman Naruto di dalam hati.

'_Setidaknya izinkan aku mecintaimu diam-diam. Walaupun aku tau cinta ini terlarang.'_ lanjutnya masih berguman di dalam hati.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi empuknya. Dia melemparkan setumpuk kertas berisi cerita milik Naruto, "Bawa kembali ceritamu sampai semua unsur curhatanmu itu hilang,"

"Sebelum-sebelumnya tidak ada masalah dengan cerita dalam novelku. Perlahan pembaca setiaku pasti dapat menerimanya. Kenapa Bapak mempermasalahkannya?" tidak terima dengan perlakuan penerbit sekaligus editor pribadinya, Naruto mulai menaikan oktaf dalam ucapannya.

"Aku harap setelah ceritamu berubah maka kehidupanmu pun akan berubah, _Dobe_."

Sasuke membalikan badannya membelakangi Naruto. Sebagai pertanda bahwa pembicaraan ini telah ditutup.

"Sayang harapan Anda itu tidak akan pernah terwujud! Karena saya tidak akan mengubah tulisan saya maupun kehidupan saya."

V96 # 60V

**Sasuke POV**

Lekaki berkulit tan manis itu telah pergi. Sekilas kulihat seulet bayangan yang telah melewati pintu. Tapi apa benar bayangan itu tidak akan pernah kembali? Kuharap tidak.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku baru menyadari perasaan Naruto sekarang? Sesaat setelah aku membaca keseluruhan—calon—novel Naruto.

Kupikir selama ini cinta sepihak Naruto hanya untuk Sakura. Tetapi ternyata...

Bodoh! Si jenius Uchiha ini ternyata bodoh. Tidak! aku tidak hanya bodoh tapi aku juga jahat. Uchiha Sasuke kau sangat jahat.

Mengapa dulu aku menerima Sakura, sedangkan jelas-jelas pada saat itu aku sudah menyukai Naruto. Ini semua karena emosi sesaat, karena aku patah hati mengetahui besarnya cinta Naruto pada Sakura. Sehingga aku berbuat hal yang sekejam itu. Satu lagi kebodohan sang jenius Uchiha.

Dan hari ini aku telah berbuat hal yang lebih kejam dari yang dulu. Aku mengusirnya dari kehidupanku...

... tapi mungkin ini jauh lebih baik dari pada membiarkannya melihat acara pernikahanku dengan Sakura.

**Finish**

V96 # 60V

Apa-apaan ini? Sasu-nyan~ ampuni Elsh atas kenistaanmu di fict Elsh ini. Elsh tau ini ide nista tapi Elsh tetep nekad ngetik bahkan gak tau malu buat _publish_. Habis, Elsh juga pengen ngerayain SasuNaru days 2011. _Happy SasuNaru day mina-san._

_Btw_, belum telat kan. Elsh sebenarnya gak tau sekarang ada hari SasuNaru. Elsh taunya waktu jalan-jalan di _'just in'_. Tiba-tiba Ide ini muncul dan hasilnya malah _acakadut_ gini.

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep wajib **/dor**.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfict_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfict_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _review_. Silahkan _review_.

Akhir kata:

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Minggu 10 Juli 2011


End file.
